troyella
by musicrules
Summary: it is the beginning of it all!
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella giggled as troy tickled her

"I love you, Gabriella Montez" he whispered.

Gabriella smiled. "I love you too"

She stayed there, laying in Troy's arms, for a little while.

"You are so quiet? Is something wrong?" troy said sounding worried.

"No, everything is fine" Gabriella smiled before looking at her watch.

"Oh no! Look at the time! I should go" she got up, grabbed her purse & walked to the door.

"Gabriella!" troy said chasing her,"i will see you tomorrow"

"Of course" Gabriella quickly pecked troy on the lips before turning around & walking out the door.

Bye, see you tomorrow!" he waved.

"Tomorrow!" Gabriella said as he closed the door behind her

AT GABRIELLA'S HOUSE

She sneaks in the door ,slowly closed the door behind her and turned on the light to find her mom standing there in front of her.

"Hi mommy"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ALL NIGHT IT IS 12:00"

"Mom I was with troy ,we were watching a movie at his house"

"WHAT DO I ALWAYS TELL YOU CALL ME ABOUT WHERE YOU GO,OK, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAP OR SOMETHING AND I WOULD HAVE NEVER KNOWN"

"But mom"...getting interrupted by her mom

"Go to bed now we will talk about this in the morning"

Gabriella slowly walked up the stairs and into her bed room and fell asleep

NEXT DAY(morning)

Gabriella wakes up to the smell of pancakes

She walks down stairs in her clothes from yesterday because she slept in the to find her mom cooking breakfast for her little sister April

"Good morning gabby"April said

"Morning April" "morning mom" she said still a little sleepy

"Sit down gabby and have some breakfast I made chocolate chip pancakes"

"I"ll have 1 I am not that hungry"Gaby said

"April go get dress and come shopping with me ,we need to get you new clothes for school it starts in a couple of weeks"

"OK mommy"

She runs upstairs

"Gabby while your sis is getting dress we have to talk about yesterday"

"OK,about what"

"You hanging out with troy for almost the whole day"

"Mom he is my boy friend I have to spend time with him too"

"Yes I know but you also have to spend time with your family"

It is another 15 min. before April comes down all dress and gabby and her mom have stopped fighting and gabby goes up to her room to be by her self

"Mommy I am ready to go"

"OK,gabby we are going"

"OK,bye mom,bye April"gabby calls from up in her room getting dress to go over to troy

"Bye"April and her mom says from the living room

The door slams and they get in the car

Up with Gabby in her room

"OK I think I am ready"gabby says

She is dress in a revealing short white skirt and a very revealing pink tank top

"Now shoes"

"How about...these are perfect"

Pulls out a pair of pink stilettos

"OK time to go"

Grabbed her purse & walked out the door.

AT TROY'S

Gabriella knocks on the door

Troy answers it"hi" Gabriella smiled as Troy opened the door for her. He looked at her from head to toe.

Gabriella couldn't help but grin. _He's so totally checking me out._

"WOW" "you look hot"troy said

Giggles"thanks"

"So what do you want to do"

"I do not know,it is your house,you choose"

"OK do you want to watch a movie"

"OK sure"

"But we have to go up in my bed room because the DVD player down here is broken"

"OK"

They both go up in Troy's bed room

Up in his room

"OK what do you want to watch"

"I don't know what do you have"

"I have spiderman 1 and 2,i am legend,hellboy 1,finding Nemo,the notebook,and p.s. I love you"

"Wait..why do you have movies like finding Nemo,the notebook,and p.s. I love you."

"Because they are a cousins and I have finding Nemo because of my cousins too and because I had it when I was a kid so It is not funny"

"OK,lets watch... the notebook"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Because I love that movie"

"Fine"

He goes and puts it in the dvd payer and presses play then goes and sits next to gabby

An hour later Gabriella is crying in Troy's arms

"Baby what's wrong,why are you crying"

"This movie is so sad"

"Then do u want me to turn it off"

"No"

"Ok"

Another 1 and a half goes by and the movie is over

"That is the best movie ever,but I always cry"

"It's ok"troy said while rubbing her back

"What do you want to do now"still rubbing her back

"I don't know what do you want to do"

"How about this"

Troy kisses gabby on the lips softly and gabby returns the kiss with a ton of passion


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby kisses Troy on the lips softly and troy returns the kiss with a ton of passion and went a little further.

Troy slid his hands under Gabriella's pink tank top and started lifted it up to revealing a light pink polka dotted silk bra .

Troy looked down from kissing gabby to say "wow,nice bra"

Giggles "thanks"

He continues kissing her

They pull apart to let troy take off Gabriella's shirt and throw it on the floor

Gabby then started to unbutton Troy's shirt and takes it off and trow it on the floor next to Gabriella's

Then troy starts to head for Gabby's short pink skirt

He takes it off and then starts to head for the clasp of her silk bra

He takes that off and trows it on the floor too

He looks down to reveal Gabby's bare boobs

"Holey moley! You got fine BOOBS!" Troy could only pull back to look at his girlfriend with an astonished look on his face.

For a second Gabby didn't know what to say, before she managed to save herself out of it with a joke, "I know, they fit perfectly in your hands, right?"

This she said the most sensual tone, causing every single hair on every of Troy's body parts to stand up straight, enlarging the effect of his goose bumps & forming his open dropping mouth into a craving grin, "oh my hands were made to hold your boobs"

Gabriella giggled as she was rolled over by Troy & kissed all over her face.

Gabriella then reached for Troy's pants and unbuckled them then trow them on the floor then went for his boxers and took them off.

Gabriella could resist giggling, only coz the kiss felt so damn good.

Troy's lips left Gabby's mouth to explore the area around it once more, & got only detached to let out a soft moan when the girl brushed over one of his sensitive spots, his damn well trained abs.

It was for Gabriella equally much a pleasure to caress it then for Troy being indulged.

Before the boy realized between all pleasure his T-shirt was already off & keeping the carpeted floor company.

If Gabby still had wanted to stop this, it was too late now, not only Troy was too eager to escape from, the look & feeling of his fit body on top made her feel a lust she had never experienced before.

Troy smiled cockily as he noticed Gabby's face, her widened eyes staring at his dearest passion before she crawled back up to his face to kiss Troy eagerly.

"One second," Troy breathed, grabbing Gabriella by her upper arms & getting her off of him as he pulled back reluctant.

"did I do something wrong?" Gabriella asked in one breath as she saw her boyfriend getting out of the bed & picking up his jeans. She sat up & reached for his arm, all she wanted was to pull him back into bed & make love to him all night long.

Troy laid back onto the mantras before Gabriella could even take hold of his muscled biceps, holding something little in his right hand.

"What's t… Oh" a smiled appeared on Gabriella's face as she saw Troy holding a condom, "I'll do that"

Before Troy could react Gabby grasped the rubber out of his hand & took the wrapper off of it.

Troy could only watch in astonishment as Gabriella clenched the top of the condom & then slowly put it on Troy's 'friend', sliding it down.

After staring into her eye's for the past 2 minutes troy headed for Gabby's underpants and took them off throwing them to the ground with the rest of there clothes.

Troy finished just in time, as gabby was full of bottled up passion & eagerness which made her lose all self-control.

She pushed troy down on the mantras & started kissing him everywhere she could possible reach before he stopped her & linked there lips together.

Troy tried to relax Gabby by slowly placing soft kisses on her jaw-line & neck as he went deeper.

The girl let out a a soft yet pleasured moan for everything Troy did. _This is better than I expected._

_Troy detached his lips from Gabriella's sweaty skin, not managing to surpress a quite loud moan as Gabriella decided to participate in the movements._

As she then attached her lips to Troy's pair, kissing him passionately

Troy entered Gabriella's body.

"Oh Troy," she moaned again, her eyes closed & mouth open as she berated heavily.

Troy felt Gabriella going faster in her movements as she took hold of his head & ran her fingers trough his wet, sweaty hair.

He leaned a bit closer, causing his position to change a tiny fraction.

Gabriella felt an unstoppable tingling taking control of her entire body, "OH TROYSIE," she screamed in pleasure, "THAT'S THE SPOT, KEEP GOING!"

Troy could feel the sweat dripping down his face as he caused the bed to thump against the wall.

Gabby slid her hands to Troy's back & got a tight grip as she pulled up on him & raised the intensity of her moves.

"OH G…ABR…I…ELL…A…" the lack of renewed breath caused Troy to moan the girl's name in parts.

Gabby let out a sexy giggle as she planted her lips on Troy's to then let her tongue enter his already open mouth for a heated French kiss.

About a minute later Troy pulled back from it & kissed his way to Gabriella's left boob, the kisses taking turns with heavy breaths.

A new feeling took control of her, everything seem to tense up, but in a good way, an insanely good way!

"OH TR…OY!"

In another loud moan she came, to then relax & lay back exhausted, "O…h…my…g…od…"she tried to catch her breath.

They were both really out of breath, but at the same time full of energy & passion, expressing that by, at the same time, speeding up the tempo again.

Troy then moved his hand down to where their moves private parts were in full action. With a bit of effort he managed to reach Gabby's most sensitive spot & started rubbing his thumb against it.

_Ohmygod! OHMYGOD!! _"OH… TH…AT'S…I…T…! TR…OOOOY….D…AV…ID…ALEXA…NDER… BOL…TON!"

Gabriella's loud moan filled the entire room.

Troy pulled his finger back to throw in some roughness, the bed creaking & thumping to the wall non-stop.

Gabriella gasped for air, pushing Troy, causing them to roll over. _Get ready to be ridden, Bolton! _she thought as she sat on top of him.

Troy let out a moan full of pleasure as Gabriella made fast movements that made his entire body tingle.

"OH…ELL…A!" Troy didn't have the breath to even moan his girlfriend's full name as she almost doubled up the pace !

The boy licked her all over her face as he raised the intensity to a whole level.

Gabby caught his lips on hers, heated moves burst out between two junctures of their bodies.

One down there, fast, roughly & eager, & one between their lips, exchanging all the passion they had left over.

"OOOHMYYYYGOOOOD!" Gabriella squealed in one breath, one exhausted breath that was, as the trembling feeling took control of her petite body again, intenser & more divine than ever.

Troy grinned as he heated the body contact down there up even more.

"O…H… TR…O…Y…BOOOOOOL…TON" Troy's last name was moaned loudly as Gabby became aware of Troy's intenser moves.

"OH YEA" she screamed pleased, "O…H…MY…GOOOD…! T…RO…Y!"

Troy could feel Gabriella's body contract & release around his 'friend' rhythmical as she came for a second time, moaning his name loudly. Her hands that she had just brought in his sweaty, dirty blond head of hair, released as she let out exhausted breaths, trying to get new oxygen to her lungs.

Troy would've gone for the third one, if it wasn't that he felt his own climax nearing with rapid strides.

"OH… G…ABR…I… EL…LA!" he breathed in a load moan.

"OH! OH… YE…A!" as Troy had come he fell down on Gabriella exhausted, their bodies still connected.

Gabriella stroked his wet hair as the boy breathed heavily & loud.

"O…h…my…go…d!" he managed to bring out as he brought his right, trembling hand to his 'friend' to get a grip on the condom & pulled back.

As he laid on his back he slowly pulled it off & tossed it somewhere next to the bed, too exhausted to get up.

A heavy breathing Gabriella rolled into his arms & looked at him with a contented smile she just managed to put on her face, despite the tiredness.

Troy pecked her on the lips & let his hand stroke a wet lock of hair out of Gabby's sweaty face.

Then after a full night of making love both fell asleep.

IN THE MORNING

Troy and Gabriella woke up in Troy's bed

They get dressed,Troy in jeans and a baby blue button up shirt and Gabriella in one of Troy's shirts

They go down stairs to find...


	3. Chapter 3

Troy goes down stairs to find Troy's parents sitting on the couch in the living room

"hey mom and dad"troy said

"hey son"his father and mother said

a girl with brown curly hair came walking behind him down the stairs

"hey Gabriella" Troy's mom and dad said

"hey"

"troy what time is it"gabby said

"11:00"

"oh no"

"what"

"my mom is going to kill me, I did not tell her where I was going after she left to go shopping with my sis"

"ok"

"i have to go home now"

"ok baby"

"bye troy"

"bye gabs"

AT HER HOUSE

she walks in to find her little sister watching TV and her mom in the kitchen

"mom Gabriella is home" April said

"no, April why did..."

she gets cut off by her mom

"ok,gabby can you come here a minute"

"ok"

she goes into the kitchen

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YESTERDAY WHEN WE CAME HOME AND THIS MORNING"

"with..."

"NO LET ME GUESS WITH TROY"

"yes but I can explain"

"NO, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO EXPLAIN BECAUSE I FORBID YOU FROM EVER SEEING TROY AGAIN"

"what"

"GABBY GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW"

gabby goes to her room with tears bursting out of her eyes

UP IN HER ROOM

Gabriella was crying her self to sleep thinking how she will never be able to see Troy's cute adorable face and well trained body ever again

A WEEK PASSES AND GABBY HAS NOT TALKED TO TROY SINCE THE FIGHT WITH HER MOM AND SCHOOL STARTES IN TWO DAYS

Gabby is thinking to her self "ok, school starts in two days what should do...i know I will go shopping for some new clothes"

So she goes down stairs and tells her mom where she is going and drives to the mall,she spends four and a half hours in the mall going to a ton of stores and buying a bunch of stuff for school

when she is done she goes home

AT HOME

"hi mom"

"hi gabby"

"where is April"

"she is up in her room finding out what she should wear for school in 2 days"

"oh,ok"

"what kind of stuff did you get at the mall"

"ummmmm,i got clothes and a couple of more books that I needed for school"

"oh,ok"

"well I am going to go up to my room and find out what I want to wear for school"

"ok hunny"

UP IN GABRIELLA'S ROOM

"ok what shoud I wea..."

she gets interrupted by her cellphone ringing,she picks it up

"hello"

"hey it's troy what's up,i haven't seen or talked to u in a while"

"oh,hey,yeah about that,umm I'll tell you when I get to your house" "ok"

"ok"

SHE GOES DOWN STAIRS

"hunny, where are u going"

"umm..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Umm,i am going to my friends house"

"who"

"ummm...Amy"

"Oh,ok hunny,have fun"

SHE CLOSES THE DOOR TO HER HOUSE AND GETS IN HER CAR A DRIVES TO TROY'S HOUSE

AT TROY'S

"Hey, Gabriella"Troy's mom said

"Hi"

"Troy is up in his room, you can go on up"

"Ok,thank you"

UP IN TROY'S ROOM

Gabby knocks on the door "hello"

"Come in"

"Hi troy"

"Hey baby,how are you"

"Good"

"So what did you want to talk ab..."

Troy gets interrupted by gabby kissing him

"What was that for"

Gabby starts to cry

"Gabby what's wrong"

"My mom is a bitch,i hate her"

"Why"

"She forbid me from ever seeing you again"

"What,why"

"Because the other night I stayed out all night with you and did not tell her were I was going"

"Oh"

"So, I might not be able to see you ever again"

"Stop crying,it will all be ok,lets go down stairs with my parents"

"Ok"

THEY GO DOWN STAIRS

"Honey,what's wrong"

"Mom, just leave her alone"

"Ok"

"Come on baby,lets sit on the couch"

"Ok"

THEY GO AND SIT ON THE COUCH

2 HOURS LATER

"Ok, me and your dad are going to bed,see you guy later"

"Good night mom"

"Good night,Mr. and Mrs. Bolton"

"Good night kids"

THEY CONTINUE WATCHING TV UNTIL IT IS 11:00

"Well I guess I will start heading home"

"Ok"

"Bye"gabby said

"Bye"troy said

AT GABBY'S HOUSE

She walks in the house to find her mom sitting on the couch waiting up for her

"Hi mommy"

"How was Amy's house"

"Good"

"Honey"

"Yes mom"

"You weren't at Amy's house"

"Yes I w..."

"No,because I called there house to tell you to come home and she said you were not there"

"I can explain"

"Ok then explain"

"Well first I went over to Troy's but I did this to tell him that I could not see him any more and I told him why"

"Ok,well get to bed it is late and you have school tomorrow"

"Ok mommy,good night"

"Good night sweetie"

THE NEXT DAY

Today is Thursday and school starts today

Gabby wakes up

She thinks to herself "ok, so school starts today what should I wear"

She goes through her closet looking for clothes and picks out..."


	5. Chapter 5

She goes through her closet looking for clothes and picks out a white mini skirt with a light blue tank top and matching blue stilettos with a light blue gems all over the both of them

"Perfect"

She gets dressed and goes downstairs

Her mom has left for work and her sis is already dropped off at school by the bus

She eats breakfast then drives to school

AT SCHOOL

"Hey Taylor"

"Hey gabs"

"Whats up"

"Nothing"

"How are you and Chad"

"Good"

"How are you and troy"

"Umm... she starts to get all teary"

"Whats wrong"

"My mom forbid me from ever seeing or dating troy"

"What,why"

"Well during the sumer I hung out with troy, so one night I slept over at his house and I did not tell my mom were I was going so she got really mad"

"Wait back up, you slept over,like in his bed"

"Yes"

"You slept in his bed,did you,you know"

"Wh.. oh you mean sleep with him and go all the way"

"Yes"

"Umm... yes"

"Gabriella Montez,i never thought you would do something like that"

"I know"

"But... how was it"

"Amazing"

"Did u do it safe"

"Yes mom" laughing

While they were talking Chad and troy came up to them

"Hey girls"

"Hey boys"

"So gabs how was your summer"chad said

"Good"

"More like amazing"Taylor whispered

"What"chad said

"Nothing"gabby said

"Why is every boy here staring at you"Taylor said

"I don't know"gabby said

"Look at the way you are dressed" chad said

One of the boys come up to Gabriella

"Gabby you look smoking"

Gabby rolls her eyes

"Get away from me pervert"

Another boy comes up to gabby

"Yo hottie whats up"

After the second boy came up to gabby troy started get jealous

"Get the hell away from me"

The bell rings and every one goes to homeroom

Periods go by and now it is lunch time

Gabby is at her locker getting some books for after lunch and a boy comes up to her

"Hey"

He leans against the locker next to Gabriella's

"Hi"

"How are you"

Leans a little closer to her

"Good"

"You look really hot today"

Puts his hands on her waist and starts to head for her butt

"Leave me alone"

Pushes his hands away and closes her locker and walks away

"Come here baby"

Grabs her hand and pulls her back to him and pushes her against the locker

"Stop it let go of me"

Trys to pulls away but he is to strong

"Let me think..no"

Leans in a little more and gabby is getting pushed against the locker even harder

IN THE LUNCH ROOM

"Where are you going dude"troy asked chad

"To the bathroom"

"ok"

chad is walking in the hall way when he hears a familiar voice

"get off of me you are hurting me"

"no,not until you kiss me"

he runs to where he hears the voice to see gabby getting pushed against a locker by a guy

"hey, get off of my gabster"

"chad help"

chad runs over to the guy and punches the guy in the face

"get away from her and if I ever see you near her again you are going to get in a lot of trouble"

the guy runs away

"gabster are you ok?"

"chad he was hurting me"goes over to chad and crys in his arms

"it's ok"

the bell rings

"come on lets go to class"

"Ok"

It is the end of the day

"Hey gabs"

"Hey troy"

"How was your first day"

"Good"

"Gabby I know what happened a lunch"

"How"

"Chad told me"

"Oh"

"I miss you"

"You know what I am going to go home and tell my mom I do not care you are my boy friend and I can spend time with you, she cant control my life for ever"

"Gabby, I would not do that"

"But I want to"

"Fine"

"Can you come with me"

"No"

Gives him the puppy dog face

"please"

"Oh,ok"

"Yeah, thank you"

Kisses him

"Come on let go"

GABBY DRIVES TO HER HOUSE WITH TROY

"Ok,lets go"

They go inside go see there mom watching TV

"Hi hon..,gabby what is he doi.."

"Mom,i know,can we talk to you"

"Sure"

She shuts the TV and gabby and troy sit on the couch next to Gabby's mom

"Mom,i think it is unfair that I can not see my boy friend any more just because I stayed out with him to late"

"It is that but it is also because you did not tell me"

"But it is not fair,one,he protects me and two,we were in his house with his parents it is not like we were out"

"But what happens if his parents are not there and you guy end up have unsafe or even safe sex and you end up pregnant"

"But mo..."

"Hold on did you guys ever have sex"

"ell"

"Oh my god"

"But we did it safe"

"Still condoms are not that safe"

"I am going to go to the pharmacy and I am going to go get a pregnancy test I will be right back"

"Ok mom"

She leaves

"Troy I am scared"

"Gabby"

"But what happens if I am pregnant"

"Then I will stay with you and help you"

"Thank you, you are the best"

Her mom comes back with the pregnancy test and gabby takes it and goes to the bathroom and does what the box tells her to do

She comes back with the test

"So what does it say"troy asks

"It says...


	6. Chapter 6

"It says negative,i am not pregnant."

"Yeah,that good."

"Gabby whats wrong you look depressed."troy asked worried

"I do not know, I wanted it to be positive,i wanted a baby."starting to get all teary

"I know I did to."

"It would have been fun."

"Gabriella, you're such a young, talented girl, smart,straight A student, you got a lot of potential! & you would throw that all away for a baby?"Inez Gabby's mom asked getting a bit mad

"I don't know mom."

"Don't be sad gabby we could always try again"he looks over at Inez and sees a stern look on her face

"But that would be in a couple years."

"Troy's right hunny,there is always time to have another child but you guys are still to young to be even thinking about a baby."

"Yeah, I guess you two are right."gabby said sad but at the same time happy

"Well I am going home."troy said

"Ok,baby."gabby said back

"Bye gabby."

"Bye troy."

"Bye Inez."

"Bye troy."

TROY LEAVES AND GABBY GO'S TO HER ROOM AND GO'S TO SLEEP

THE NEXT DAY

Gabby wakes up,gets dressed and drives to school.

"Hey tay."

"Hey gabs."

"What are we going to do for Troy's birthday."gabs asked

"Umm I know lets have a surprise party."tay said

"Yeah,but don't you think a surprise party is kind of stupid."

"Then what about a regular birthday party."

"Yeah that could work."

"Shh, troy and chad are coming."

"Hey girls."

"Hey guys."

"What we talking about."

"Oh,nothing."

"So dude what do you want for your big two zero."chad asked

"Oh,i don't know."

"How about a party."

"I guess I will talk to my parents tonight."

"Hey you know troy."chad said excited

"What."

"Today we start dissecting frogs."

"Yes."

"No we do."Gabriella said worried and sad

"Yeah."

"I don't want to".

"Why."

"Because,i had a pet frog that died when I was young."

"You did."troy,chad and tay said surprised

"I did not know that."troy said

"Well I did and I loved him."

Laughing "You had a frog as a pet,that is funny."

"That is not funny."tay said angry at chad and hit him for it

"Ow,that hurt."chad said

"Well then don't make fun of my friend."

"Ok love birds break it up."troy said laughing

"Hey,we are not love birds."chad and tay said at the same time

"Troy I don't want to do this."gabby said worried

"It is ok baby."

"Lets ask the teacher and tell her I do not want to dissect frogs,ok troy."

"Ok gabby."

THE BELL RINGS AND EVERY ONE GOES TO CLASS.

In science class.

"Ok class,get into partners we will be dissecting frogs."

Troy goes with Gabby and Chad goes with Taylor.

Troy and gabby go up to the teacher and ask her if they have to do it.

"Umm excuse me Ms. Mabel."

"Yes,Gabriella."

"Is it ok if I sit out for this and watch troy dissect."

"No I am very sorry but if you did not want to dissect you should have told me in the beginning or have a note singed by your parents."

"Oh,ok."

Gabriella walks to her seat and sits down.

"Ok,is every one in the class have a partner and a frog."

"Yes."

"Ok,you can start,if you need help just ask."

The whole class starts there dissecting.

"What did she say?"troy asked

"She said I have to do it."

"It's ok I will help you."

"Ok."

Gabriella took one look at the frog and started to cry she got up from her seat and ran out of the classroom.

"Gabriella Montez,were are you going."

"Excuse me Ms. Mabel can I go check on her and see if see is ok?"Troy asked

"Yes troy you may."

Troy got up from his seat and walked into the girls bathroom.

"Gabriella."

Troy did not notice but there was four other girls in the bathroom.

"Oh look it is Troy basketball star and hottie of the whole school Bolton."one of the girls said

"Hey troy your hot,Are you single?"another girl said

"You idiot,Gabriella Montez is his girlfriend."the other girl said

"Oh."

"I have a question girls."troy said

"Yes troy."the girls responded

"Do any of you know where my girlfriend is?"

"No,she is not in here."

"Ok,thanks girls."

"Your welcome troy."

Troy walks out of the girls bathroom and goes and looks for gabby around the rest of the school.

WITH GABRIELLA.

She is walking around the school and bumps into someone.

"Oh,i am so sor..."

She gets interrupted when she realized it was the guy from the first day of school who tried to kiss her.

"So we met again"the guy said.

Gabriella trys to run away but gets tripped by the guy and falls on the floor.

"Owww my ankle."

The guy picks up her up,put her over his back,carried her into a empty classroom and ties her to a chair.

"So you thought just because your stupid friend punched me in the face I was going to leave you alone,well than guess again."

"What are you going to do to me."gabby said worried

"Something you will never forget."


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't hurt me you idiot,someone is going to come looking for me."Gabriella said about to cry

"Who,your stupid boy friend,oh I'm so scared."

"He is not stupid he is a hell lot better than you will ever be,you are a worthless piece of crap."

The guy goes over to Gabriella and slaps her hard across the face.

"oh,so that is what you think of me well I bet your so called boy friend thinks your a big slut and probably does not even care about you, I bet you he is not even looking for you right now" .

"Yes he is, he does care about me."

He goes over to her again and is about to slap her again but Gabriella kicks him in his leg and he falls to the ground,while he is on the ground Gabriella screams at the top of her lungs.

No one can hear her scream because they are on the other side of the school and no one is there till 5 period but only three people can hear her scream Gabriella,the guy and one very special person to Gabriella,her boy friend troy.

BACK WITH TROY

Troy was looking through all the empty classrooms to see if her could find his gabby but no luck but all of sudden troy heard a familiar scream.

"I know that scream its...GABBY."

Troy runs to were he heard the scream from and looked through the little glass window in the door to see his girlfriend and a man getting up from the floor .

Before gabby and the mysterious guy seen him he stayed against the wall in the hall,took out his phone and called 911.

Four minutes later he got off the phone and walked over to the classroom door where his girlfriend and the guy are step back a couple of inches and ran as fast as he could to break down the door,when he hit the door it flung open.

"Troy help." Gabriella said with tears of fear in her eyes.

Troy ran over to the guy and punched him in the face which made him fall to the ground unconscious.

He want over to gabby and untied her from the chair.

"Come on let's go."troy said

"But what about him,he will come chasing after us when he wakes up."gabby said a little worried

"Don't worry I called the police." troy said worry the guy would wake up soon if we did not run

"Oh,ok,so lets go."

They run outside to find some of the police going into the school and the other half of the police,the students,the teachers,the principle and an ambulance waiting for the.

The principle and the head leader of the cops come running over to them.

"Are you kids ok?"the police man asked

"Yes."troy and gabby said

"Is he going to go to jail?"gabby asked

"Yes."

"For how long."Troy asked

"Well it depends on what he did to you."

"Well,he tried to kiss me by forcing me against a locker and now he tripped me and then tied me to a chair and hit me and now my ankle still hurts a little."gabby said scared

"He did all that to you?"troy asked worried

"Yeah."

"So then he will be going to jail for a year,ok he is coming out now so good bye and good luck."the police man said before walking away

"Come on honey,i will take you over to the ambulance and get your ankle checked out."the principle says

"Ok,Thank you."Gabriella said

Gabriella and the principle go over to the ambulance while Troy goes over to the guy that hurt gabby.

"Excuse me police men can I talk to him please?"troy asked

"Sure,but we have to stay here I case he runs away."one of the police guys says

"Ok."

"Get out of my way I have go say goodbye to my hot girlfriend Gabriella over there."

The guy and the two police men start to walk away.

Troy grabs the guys arm,turns him around and punches him in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

The guy gets up and punches troy in the face which causes him to fall on the ground with a bleeding face.

WITH GABRIELLA

When she seen the guy punch troy she ran over to him with the ambulance guy and the principle behind her.

"Oh my god,troy are you ok."

When troy got up he was a little dizzy and when he turned around and faced gabby she screamed.

When she screamed all the students heard it including Taylor and Chad.

When they heard that they came running over to them to see the police taking the guy that punched troy away to the police car,and a bleeding troy.

"Troy what happened to you."

"He punched me and it hurts like hell."

"Come with us we will clean you up."one of the ambulance guys says

They take troy to the truck and clean him up

When he comes back from the ambulance truck

"come on dude we will bring you home."chad said

Chad and Tay go in one car and troy and gabby go in another car and they all drive to Troy's house.

AT TROY'S HOUSE

Troy,gabby,tay and chad walk inside Troy's house to find his mom and dad watching TV on the couch.

"Hi mom."troy said

"Hi son."Mr. and Mrs. Bolton said

Mrs. Bolton looks up to see a line of kids following troy.

"Hi kids."

"Hi Mr. And Mrs. Bolton."gabby,chad and tay said

Mrs. Bolton looks down the line of kids to see trys face all scratch up.

"Oh troy,what happened?"

"Nothing mom,i tell you later."troy said

"Ok."

"Come on guys lets go up stares."

"Hold on I have to go to the bathroom,i be right there."gabby said

While gabby goes to the bathroom which is right down the hall see hears Troy's parents talking.

"How do you think troy got all those scraps on his face"Troy's dad asks

"I don't know but I think it has some thing to do with that Gabriella girl,you know I never really liked her,i liked Troy's other girlfriend Kimberly,she was so nice."Mrs. Bolton said

"Yeah, but I like gabby she is always so nice and pretty to and you have to remember Kimberly almost got troy in trouble and he almost went to jail because of that girl,but I liked Kimberly,she was a nice girl."Troy's dad said

WITH GABRIELLA

Gabby is almost in tears but she continues listening to Troy's parents

"I sort of wish troy would go back to Kimberly,i don't like that Gabriella girl so much,she is a little slutty when she comes here with her mini skirts and short tops,what I she trying to do have sex with my son?."Mrs. Bolton says

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton both stop talking to hear footsteps coming down the stares.

"Hey mom,dad do you know where gabby is?"troy asked

"No."

"Maybe she is in the bathroom."

Troy goes to the bathroom to find it unlocked,he walks inside to find gabby on the floor crying.

"Baby, whats wrong?"troy asked

Gabby gets up,pushes troy out of the way and runs up stares to the empty guest room.

Troy goes up to the guest room to find the door locked,he knocks on the door

"Gabby let me in?"

"No troy go away."

Troy picks the lock on the door and the door opens to find gabby on the bed crying hysterically.

Chad and tay come walking in the room

"Guys can you leave us alone for a minute?"troy asks

"Ok, but I wanted to say that we are leaving now my mom wants me home and I have to drive tay home."chad says

Tay comes to the door where chad is.

"Gab's whats wrong?"tay asks

"Just go home I will explain in school on Monday."troy says

"Ok."tay says

"bye guys."chad and tay said before walking to there cars outside

"Ok gabby whats wrong?,why are you crying?"

Gabby sits up on the bed next to troy

"Your parents hate me."gabby says quietly

"What,no they don't"troy says a bit surprised

"Oh no,then why did I hear them say while I was in the bathroom that, they think I am a slut and that they think you should dump me and get back together with your old girlfriend Kimberly."gabby said with tears in her eyes

"They said that?"troy asked

"Yeah."

"Oh no they did not,come on lets go talk to them."troy said furious

They go down stares

"Mom,dad,how could you say that stuff about gabby?"troy asked

"We did not say any thing."Troy's mom said

"Oh no,then why did gabby tell me that you guys said that she is a slut and that you think I should dump gabby and get back together with Kimberly."troy said furious

"Because it is true."troys mom says

The minute gabby heard that she began to cry even harder

"Mom,how could you say that about my girlfriend,i love her,tell me why you do not like her?"troy ask

"You want the real reason,i do not like her because she comes around here in her mini skirts and short slutty tops,what do you want to do get pregnant,oh wait you almost did that you slutty bitch."

The minute she finishes her sentence it starts to rain.

"Dad can you please just take mom to bed?"troy asks

"Yes."

Troy's dad takes his mom to bed leaving gabby and troy alone.

"Troy I want to go home."gabby asks I a quiet tone

"No,not I this weather,i will take you home in the morning,come on lets go to bed."

"Ok."

Troy and gabby go to bed

THE NEXT DAY

Troy and gabby wake up and go down stares to find Troy's mom and dad sitting on the couch,troy and

gabby go and sit on the other couch .

"Troy can I talk to you in the kitchen?"Mrs. Bolton asks

"Yes mom."troy answers

IN THE KITCHEN

"Troy I have a very special girl coming over today."

"Mom,please say you did n..."

Troy gets interrupted by the door bell

"I will go get it."troys mom says smiling

Troy follows his mom into the living room and to the door and she opens it to find...


	8. Chapter 8

Troy follows his mom into the living room and to the door and she opens it to find Kimberly standing there.

"Hi troysie."

Kimberly comes in and squeezes troy.

The minute gabby seen this she started getting mad.

"Kimberly you remember troys dad right?"troys mom say

"Yes,hi Mr. Bolton."

"Hi Kimberly."

"But wait I never met you before who are you?" Kimberly says surprised

"I am troys soon to be ex-girlfriend."gabby says

After gabby said that she walk out the door and down the sidewalk to her home.

"Gabby wait,you can't walk home it's six blocks."troy says running after gabby

Gabby turns around with tears in her eye.

"Why should I,your mom and dad hate me and now they are trying to set you up already when they know you are dating me."gabby says pissed off

"Gabby just come back to my place and we will work this all out."troy said

"Fine."

Gabby and troy walk back to the house.

"Kimberly I can not go out with you now because I am dating gabby."troy says

"Oh,but your mom told me you were single."Kimberly says surprised

"Yeah,she only told you that because she hates my girlfriend,so I'm sorry"

"Oh,ok,well I am going so bye." Kimberly said

"Bye."troy,gabby,and Troy's mom and dad said all said

When Kimberly leaves gabby and troy sit down on the couch and talk with Troy's parents .

"So mom,about my scratches."troy says a little scared

"Yes troy."Troy's mom says scared

"They are from gabby."

"Yes, I told you she is bad for our son,look she already got him hurt."Troy's mom said surprised

"But,i got them because there was this guy in the beginning of the school year who tried to kiss gabby by shoving her against a locker but luckily chad helped her,but yesterday at school they guy came back and kidnapped her,locked her in one of the rooms with him and tied her to a chair. I looked all around school of her and when I found her I called 911 and then after that I ran in to the room after I bursted through the door and punched the guy making him fall to the floor unconsciousness and I helped gabby get free,and then when I seen him come out of the school I punched him and then he punched he and I fell to the floor and scratched my face. So it is not gabby fault I got hurt I was more mine."troy said

"Oh my god I am so sorry for what I did and said."Mrs. Bolton said feeling bad

"It's ok."Gabby said

"Well it is still early do you want to plan the party for your birthday tomorrow troy."gabby said happy

"Yeah sure,lets go up stares and plan it in my room."troy said

"Ok."

They go up stares leaving Mr. and Mrs. Bolton on the couch talking.

"I feel so bad for what I did to gabby,she is a nice girl for troy"Mrs. Bolton says

"And cute to."Mr. Bolton said

UP STARES IN TROYS ROOM

Gabby and troy started to plan troys party but ended up kissing on his bed.

Troy starts to head for Gabby's shirt but gets stopped by her.

"Whats wrong gabby?"troy asks worried

"I don't think we should go any further because I don't want to get pregnant. The other time we "did it" and I almost got pregnant I think it was an alarm that we should take it slow and steady."gabby said a little scared that troy would get mad

"That's ok baby if you don't want to go any further than it is fine with me."troy said

"Thanks for understanding baby,i will be right back I have to call my mom and tell her I am stay here tonight if that is ok with you and your family."

"Ok."troy said

Gabby goes into the hall to call her mom

"Hello Montez residents,Inez speaking"

"Hi mom it's Gabriella."

"Hi honey,i heard what happened in school today are you ok?"

"Yes mom,i have a question."gabby said

"Yes?"Inez asks

"Can I stay here at troys tonight because tomorrow is his birthday and I want to be here for his birthday and don't worry mom I got your birthday present for troy."

"Yes you can stay there because it is already raining out and I do not want any of you to be driving in the rain but as long as it is ok with troys mom."

"Ok, let me go ask her."

Gabby runs down stares to troys mom and dad in the living room

"Umm excuse me Mrs. Bolton is it ok if I stay here to night so I can be here for troys birthday tomorrow?"gabby asks politely

"Yes you can."

She gets back on the phone with her mom and runs up the stares smiling.

"Now do you see that,that I a really good girlfriend for troy someone that is happy to spend time with him,now with Kimberly troy asked her to hang out with him and she was always busy I think she was cheating on troy."Mr. Bolton said

"Yeah I guess your right."Mrs. Bolton said

UP STARES WITH GABBY AND TROY

Gabby runs into troys room and jumps on troys lap because he is on his bed watching TV.

"What are you so happy about?"troy asks

He takes gabby in his arms

"I get to sleep here tonight because it s raining hard outside so my mom does not want you to drive me home and I want to be with you early in the morning for your birthday and birthday party,so what do you want to do for your birthday?"Gabby asks

"All I want is a simple party with you,me,chad,tay,a couple of guys from the basketball team, and my mom told me I have to invite...Kimberly."troy said scared

"What no no NO."

Gabby gets off Troy's lap and runs down stares and out the door in the poring rain passing Troy's mom and dad.

"Gabby get back here you can not go any where it is raining,come back inside we will talk about it."troy says running after gabby in the rain

Gabby stops running "No I will not come back because your mom still wants to get ride of me,she still hates me."

Troy runs up to gabby and grabs her and puts her over his shoulder and runs back into the house and puts gabby on the other couch .

"Gabby why did you run out of the house so fast?"Mrs. Bolton asks

"Because troy told me you invited his stupid ex-girlfriend."gabby said pissed off

"Gabby we have to invite her she was one of Troy's best friends when he was younger."Mrs. Bolton said

"Oh."gabby said surprised

"Gabby you have to stop getting so mad and running out of the house,for all you know a car could have been coming the other way and you would have gotten hurt."troy said

"I'm sorry it's just that I love you and I don't want to lose you to someone else."gabby said sad and staring down to the floor about th cry

"Baby I would never leave you for someone else,i love you."troy said

She look up "You wouldn't?"

Whipping her tears away"No,i love you with all my heart,come on lets go to bed."troy said

He got up from the couch and picked her up bridle style and carried her up the stares.

"Good night you two."Mrs. Bolton said

"Good night."Gabby and troy said before closing the door to his bedroom

Up in Troy's bedroom

Troy places gabby on his bed and then gets on the other side of her and they watch TV

for an hour

"I be right back I am going to take my shower,is it ok if I wear on of you shirts for bed I remembered other clothes for the party but forgot pajamas?"gabby asks

"Yeah sure."

Gabby takes one of troys shirts and goes into the bathroom.

While gabby is in the bathroom troys dad comes into the bathroom to brush his teeth but gabby did not see or hear him so when she was done with her shower she pulled the shower curtain open reveling her self to Mr. Bolton when she seen Mr. Bolton she screamed at the top of her lungs causing troy to come running in.

"Dad what are you doing?"troy said mad

"I did not know she was going to do that."Mr. Bolton said

"What is going on in here?"Mrs. Bolton said

She looks at gabby hiding behind the shower curtain "Troy give the towel to your girlfriend and bring her to your room now."

"Ok mom."

He gives gabby the towel,lets her rap it around her self and then troy takes her hand grabs her clothes and runs into his room and slams the door.

Troys parents go into there room and talk.

WITH GABBY AND TROY

"Troy I am so sorry I did not know he was there."gabby said sad

"It's ok."troy said

"Is it ok if I change her or should I change in the bathroom?"

"No you can change here."

"Ok, just don't look."

"Why can't I,i already know what you look like naked"troy said laughing

"Ha Ha very funny,just don't look."

"Fine."troy said before turning back to the TV

When gabby is done changing she lays in bed next to troy and they both go to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

It's twelve o' clock, troy wakes up to find no gabby next to him.

"Gabby,gabby where are you?"troy asks worried

Some one comes in his room,it's gabby with his breakfast

"Here you go baby,heres your birthday breakfast."gabby said

"Oh thank you gabby.

"So I already got every thing planed I invited chad and tay but I did not call Kimberly because I did not know her number so you or your mom has to call her."gabby said

"Ok,so what time is the party?"troy asks

"It is going to be at 6:00 so people have time to get ready and people like me and your mom can get the house ready and your dad is going to get the cake at 3:00,so the whole day unless I need you for something you can not come down stares,got it."

"Ok,but what happens if I miss you,then do I get to come down."troy says

"Yes,if you want."gabby says with a soft giggle

"Ok,love you."gabby said before she left to go down stares

"Love you too."

Down stares with gabby and Troy's mom.

"Ok,what should I start on first."gabby asks Mrs. Bolton

"Well we both can start cleaning up the place,it is a mess." Mrs. Bolton says

Three hours later they are done cleaning the house.

"Ok what should we do now?"gabby asks

"You can start blowing up some balloons and putting dishes and cups out and also putting some chips in bowls,and I will go with Mr. Bolton to go pick out a cake."Mrs. Bolton says

"Ok."Gabby says before Mr. And Mrs. Bolton leave

Gabby has to many things to do so she goes up stares and gets troy to help her.

She goes into troys room to find him sleeping again,so she goes over to him and kisses him softly on the lips.

Troy's eyes flutter open and he smiles when he realizes gabby just kissed him. "Hey sexy, whats up?"troy asks

"Can you please help me with the stuff I have to do for your party before your mom and dad get home,please?"Gabby asks with a puppy dog face.

"Ok fine."

"Yeah,thank you."

Troy and Gabriella go down stares.

"Ok,what should I do?"troy asks

"You can start blowing up some blowing up some balloons and i putting dishes and cups out and put some chips in bowls."gabby says

An hour later,troy and gabby are done and Troy's mom and dad come home.

"Hey kids."Troys mom and dad said

"Hey."troy and gabby say

"Come on lets go get dressed,the party is on an hour."gabby says getting of the couch and grabbing troys hand

"Mom we are going to get dress if an one comes just open the door for them."troy says

"Ok."Troys mom scream

UP STARES IN TROYS ROOM.

"Which should I wear the short light blue dress or the jean skirt with the white halter top."gabby asks

"Umm,the dress."Troy says

After gabby gets dressed,she does her hair and make up.

"Gabby how does this look?"troy asks

She looks over at him and he is wearing jeans and a nice striped blue and white polo shirt.

"That looks very nice."gabby says

"Troy,gabby all your friends are here."Mrs. Bolton screams up to them

"Come on troy lets go down stares?"gabby asks

"Ok."

Troy and gabby go down stares and find Chad talking to Brian,Joe,and Nick,andTay talking to Kimberly.

Troy goes to talk to the boys and gabby goes to talk to tay.

"Hey gabby,have you met Kimberly?"tay asks

"Yes we did, tay can I talk to you in private for a second?"gabby asks

"Sure."Gabby goes into the bathroom to talk to tay. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The girl you were talking to is Troy's ex-girlfriend."

"Oh,it is,sorry I wont talk to her no more."tay says

"You can talk to her just watch her and don't let her near troy."gabby says

"Ok."

They walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to help Mr. Bolton with the food.

"What can we help you with Mr. Bolton?"gabby asks

"Ummm, gabby and Taylor you can bring the cooler with the beer and soda cans which is down stares in the basement,go get troy and chad to help you?

Tay and gabby walk back into the living room and get troy and chad to come and help them with the cooler in the basement.

Five minutes later they come back with the cooler.

The party going on now for three hours and it is 9:00.

"Yo chad, who is that smoking hottie over there talking to that girl?" Brian asks

"That's troys girlfriend Gabriella,man don't try anything troy will hurt you,and beside I thought you already knew that,wait how many beers have you had so far?"chad asks

"I don't know six,seven."

"Yeah, you should stop."chad says taking the beer out of Brian's hands.

Chad walks over to troy and leave Brian alone, Brian walks over to gabby.

"Hi,are you gabby?" Brian asks

"Yes,areBrian?"

"Yes,would you like to dance?"Brian asks

"No, thanks."

"Come on gabby,just go I will watch Kimberly."tay says

"Yeah but what about troy, he will get mad at me."gabby says nervous

"Then just go ask him."tay says

"Ok,i will be right back Brian."gabby says before walk to troy

"Troy can I ask you something?"gabby asks

Troy nods.

"Brian asks me to dance with him is it ok if I do, because it is ok if you do not want me to?"gabby asks

"No, it's ok,just watch out Brian kind of freaks me out a little so don't get so close to him."troy says

"Ok."

Gabby goes back to Brian and tay.

"Ok,lets dance."

"Cool,lets go."

Brian takes Gabby's hand and leads her to the middle of the room.

They start dancing and while they are dancing Brian starts to grab Gabby's hand and he starts to stand really close to her.

Gabby starts to feel uncomfortable so she finally says something.

"Umm,Brian I am going to go dance with troy for a little bit cause you know it's his birthday."gabby says

When she goes to walk away she realizes that she can not move. Brian is not letting go. He grabs her waist and pulls her back to him and trys to kiss her.

"Brian stop."

Chad looks over from dancing with tay and sees gabby is struggling to get away from Brian.

He goes over to Brian and gabby.

"Yo, dude let her go."when he sees that he is not listening he punches him in the face.

Troy comes over. "Dude, whats going on here?"troy asks

"This guy is trying to kiss gabby."chad says

"You know what I should have never invited you,so I am kicking you out of my party,so leave."

"Fine."Brian says before leaving

After he leaves a slow song comes on.

Tay goes up to the microphone. "can every one please step off the floor and let the birthday boy and his beautiful girlfriend dance?"

"May I have this dance?"troy asks

"Of course you may birthday boy."gabby says taking troys hand

Troy leads gabby to the middle of the floor.

Every one gets off the floor and watch gabby and troy dance.

After there dance,nick else goes up to the microphone and has an announcement.

"Ok every one it is time to play truth or dare."

Everyone crowds around the table.

"Ok,let the birthday boy go first."

"Ok,nick would you every go out with my girlfriend?"troy asks

Gabby looks over at troy with a look on her face saying "why did you asks that.

"Umm..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok,let the birthday boy go first."

"Ok,nick truth or dare?"troy asks

"Umm..truth."nick says a little nervous

"Ok...what is your deepest darkest secret?"

"Umm...a year ago I umm liked Gabriella."nick says scared troy would kick him out like he did to Brian.

Nick looks around to see Troy,Gabriella,Tay,chad,Kimberly and Joe shocked.

"Can we get passed this and go to someone else please."nick asks

"Ok,so it is now my turn. Ok so chad truth or dare?"Joe asks

"Dare."chad says

"I dare you to kiss...Gabriella but wait you have to French kiss her for four whole minutes ."

"No man I can not do that to troy it is his girlfriend and he is like a brother to me."chad says

"It's a dare dude you got to do it,and it is ok I can trust you."troy says

"Ok fine"

Chad gets up and walks to Gabriella and sits next to her.

"Are you ready I am going to time you guy so get ready..and go."Joe calls out

Chad starts to slowly kiss Gabriella on the lips and then Gabriella lets Chad's tongue enter her mouth and two minutes slowly pass by and they are still kissing and gabby is about to cry because she does not feel comfortable doing this in front of troy.

"Only one more minute to go guys keep going...5..4..3..2..1...0, you guys are done."Joe says

When gabby heard Joe say zero she pulled away from chad and ran up the stare case and into troys room.

"Was I that bad?"chad asks

Troy starts to get up and head to the stares. "Wait dude let me go talk to her."chad asks

"Ok."

Chad goes up the stares and into troys room to find gabby crying on troys bed.

Chad goes over to troys bed and sits next to gabby and puts his arm around her.

"Gabby are you ok."chad asks

"No,I feel so bad and I feel like I hurt troy,i feel that if I go down there now he will break up with me."gabby says crying

"He's not going to break up with you he said it was ok."

"Come on was I that bad?"chad asks knowing it would make gabby laugh

And it did. "No,you weren't."gabby says giggling

"Now come on lets go finish the game."chad says

"Ok."

Chad picks gabby up bridle style and takes her back down stares.

"Hey there she is."everyone says

Chad places gabby on the floor next to troy and he sits next to her.

"Now come on lets finish our game."chad says

"Ok,so who's next?"chad asks

"Ok,troy is next."nick says

"Ok,this one is for gabby. Truth or dare?"troy asks

"Dare."gabby say

"I dare you to...jump in the pool with nothing on but your underpants and bra because those are places you people do not need to see only I can."Troy says laughing.

"No way,i am not doing that,i will tell your mom."gabby says

"You can not tell her because they are not here they want to see a movie."troy said

"Oh,ok fine I will do it."

Gabby goes into the bathroom and gets undressed to her bra and underpants and comes out with a towel around her.

"Ok I am ready."gabby says

They all go out to troys pool in the backyard.

Gabby got onto the steps to the pool and everyone followed,she unwrapped the towel and dropped it on the floor reveling a pink bra and matching underpants with white hearts all over them.

All the boys including troy "whoa baby."

All of them counted to three and gabby jumped in the water.

Joe squatted down next to the pool. "So hows the water?"Joe asks

"I don't know why don't you check it out for your self."gabby said before pulling Joe's arm and making him fall into the water.

"Oh my god it is freezing cold."Joe said

Joe goes over to gabby,picks her up over the water and throws her in the pool again.

Gabby swims over to the ladder to get out but before she got out Joe grabs her waist and pulls her back into the water.

Troy,tay,chad,nick and Kimberly are all laughing.

"Come on out guys my parents are going to come home soon."troy said

"Ok but we have to dry off so you guys can go inside."gabby said

"Ok."troy said

Leaving gabby and Joe outside to dry off.

"Come on lets get out,you can go first."Joe said

"Thank you."gabby said before getting out

They both get out of the pool and sit on the bench that is on the pool deck next to each other.

"So hows life?"gabby asks

"Good,hows life with troy?"Joe asks

"Good,you don't have a girlfriend yet?"gabby asks

"No,i am not ready to have a girlfriend,i want a girlfriend that is cute and sweet."

"Like me."gabby says smiling

Laughing "yeah."

The wind blows. Shivering "It's cold."

"Come here."Joe says as he puts his arm around her.

Gabby looks into Joe's eyes and smiles and Joe does the same. They begin to get closer together and then there lips meet and they kiss.

For what seems like forever gabby is enjoying it even thought she should not be kissing Joe when she is dating troy.

Gabby finally remembers that she is dating troy and not suppose to be doing this and pulls away from Joe,gets up and runs away into the house and up in troys room passing troy,tay,chad,nick and Kimberly with Joe running after her.

Troy stops him. "Dude whats going on why is she crying?"Troy asks worried about gabby

"Nothing dude,i got to go talk to her."Joe says before running up the stares to troys room.

Joe walks into troys room to find gabby crying on the floor.

He picks her up and settles her on the bed.

"Gabby I am so sorry I kissed you."Joe says

"Why are you saying sorry I am the one that kissed you and I am dating troy,so if I tell him he will probably breakup with me."gabby said with tears bursting out of her eyes

"Want me to call him up here and tell him what we did?" Joe asks

"No,lets just keep it a secret ok."

"Ok,come on lets go down stares,troys parents are home and we are going to have cake and open presents.

"Ok."gabby says wiping her tears away.

They go down stares to find Troy's mom and dad home from there movie.

"Hi gabby,hi Joe,what were you guys doing up stares?"Troys mom asks

"Nothing,we were just talking."gabby says before sitting on the floor next to troy

"Ok,lets have cake and then open presents."Mrs. Bolton says

Mrs. Bolton brings the cake out and they all sing happy birthday and eat there cake and now it is time to open presents.

They are all sitting around the table with the presents on the laps.

"Here open mine first."nick said before giving troy his gift/

He opened to find an ipod nano.

"Thanks man,i wanted one of these."troy says

"Your welcome."

"Here open mine." Joe says

He opened that to find brand new red and silver Adidassneakers.

"Cool,i needed these."

Then he opens a round present from chad and tay.

He unwrapped it to find a basketball with his team mates names on it.

"That is so cool."troy says excited

Then he opens Kimberly's present.

She got him a gift certificate to modells and sports authority.

"Cool,thanks."troy says

"Here,one of them is from my mom and the other is from me."gabby says

Gabby got him the wii and a couple of games,and her mom got him a gold necklaces with a 14k gold basketball on the end of it.

"This is so cool,tell your mom thanks and thank you for the wii. I always wanted one."troy says before hugging gabby

"And last but not least us."Troys mom and dad said

"We both chipped in and got you what you wanted."his parents said

"What did you get me?"troy asks

"We got you two things. We got you a hot tub for the back yard because you always told us you wanted one,and we got you a brand new red corvette."Mrs. And Mr. Bolton said

"No way you got me a corvette,that is so cool. Thanks mom and dad."troy said

"Is it already set up or no?"chad asks

"No,thats why I need Troy,chad and Joe to help set it up with me tomorrow."

"Ok"the boys said.

They talked a while until it was 12:00.

"Well,i am going home it is late."gabby said

"No,gabby don't because it is late and me and your mom would not like you driving home at this hour,just stay here and call your mom in the morning."Mrs. Bolton said

"Oh,ok"

"Come on gabby lets go up stares and get changed and go to bed,i am tired."troy said

"Ok,i will be right up I am helping your mom clean up."gabby said

"Ok."troy said before walking up stares and into his room

"Gabby you do not have to help,you can go and hang out with troy and I will finish cleaning up."Mrs. Bolton said

"No,i will help you clean the last bit and then I will go hang out with troy,i do not want to leave you with this mess."

Hour half later.

"Well, am done,i am going up stares with troy,good night."gabby said

"Ok gabby,good night."Mrs. Bolton said

Up stares with troy.

"Hey tr...Joe,what are you doing here and where is chad?"gabby asks

"Joe is here to help with the hot tub tomorrow and chad is in the bathroom."troy says

"Oh,ok."gabby said while walking over to troys bed

"So how did you like getting thrown into the pool?"troy asks

When gabby heard him say that she thought of we she kissed Joe. "It was cold."she said

Chad comes into the room.

"So what are we going to do?chad asks

"Lets watch a movie."troy said

Troy and chad are looking through the movies he has and while they are doing that Joe goes over to gabby and sits next to her on troys bed.

"Gabby and Joe can you go and make snacks for the movie?"troy asks

"Ok"gabby says

"Ok."Joe says

They go down stares and into the kitchen.

"So what should we make?"gabby asks

"Lets make popcorn and a couple of snacks."

Gabby puts some snacks together in bowls and now they are both waiting for the popcorn to pop.

She gets off her chair to go to the refrigerate to get a drink and slipped on something on the floor and feel into Joe's arms.

Chad and troy come down the stares and push the kitchen door open and find gabby in Joe's arms smiling.

"Gabby what are you doing?"Troy asks furious

"I can explain."gabby says

"Ok,then explain."

"You see,i only feel into his arms because I slipped on something on the floor,i think it still wasn't dry from the mopping i did after the party."gabby said

"Ok,fine as long as you did not kiss him."troy said before turning around and about to push the kitchen door open but stopped because he heard this

"Well"gabby said

"Gabby,did you or did you not kiss Joe?"troy asks

"Yes,yes I did kiss him while you guys where in the house and me and Joe were alone and well I kissed him."gabby said crying

"Troy,don't get mad at her,if you are going to punish anyone it should be my I kissed her,she didn't kiss me."Joe said

Troy goes over to gabby "But there is one thing I do not understand,why did you kiss him?"staring into her eyes

"I don't know,i don't know why it was just so nice out there,under the stars the moon shining down on us."

"Come on lets go watch the movie and forget all this."chad said

"Ok."troy said before standing up from where gabby was,taking her hand and leading her up the stares to his room with Joe and chad behind.

"Guy's I will be right in I just want to talk to gabby for a second,just go start the movie."troy said

Troy leads gabby to the guest room and sits her on the bed and closes the door.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"troy yelled

"I don't know"gabby said scared

"DID YOU DO IT BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM ?"troy asks mad and still yelling

"I don't know troy."gabby said crying

Mrs. Bolton woke up and ran into the guest room. "What is going on in here?"she asks

Mrs. Bolton noticed gabby crying on the bed and goes over to her.

"Troy David Alexander Bolton,what are you doing to this poor girl."

He's mad at gabby and wants to tell her what he really wants to do. So he tells her what no girlfriend ever wants to hear.

"Gabby I think we should...break up."

Troy never wanted to hear those words leave his mouth,and hear him self say them to someone he really love.

"Gabby I want you to go to the bathroom and clean your self up and I will talk to troy."

Gabby goes to the bathroom and Mrs. Bolton shuts the bed room door.

"How could you do that to her?"Mrs. Bolton asks

"Why are you mad, you are the one who always wanted us to break up."troy says

"Yeah I know that but don't break her heart like that. She is like the perfect girl for you. She is sweet,cute."

"Yeah,well I guess we were not meant to be."troy said before opening the bedroom door and walking to his room."

Gabby came back from the bathroom.

"Honey, do you want to sleep tonight and get your stuff in the morning or get your stuff now?"Mrs. Bolton asks

"I will get it now."gabby said in a quiet tone

"Ok,well I am going to sleep so good night." Mrs. Bolton said

"Ok,thank you"gabby said before walking to troys room and opening the door

"What do you want?"troy said

"I came to get my stuff."gabby said in a hushed tone

She goes over to her bag and picks it up and starts to walk out of his room crying.

IN THE OTHER ROOM WITH GABBY

Gabby climbs into her bed and crys her self to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Gabby has already left and is one her way home.

Troy,chad,and Joe wake up and go down stares to find his mom on the couch.

"Hi mom,wheres dad."troy asks

"He is out back waiting for you guys."

"Oh,ok we will be out back if you need us."

They walk out back.

WITH GABBY

She is at her house and walks though the front door to find...


	10. Chapter 10

Gabby's at her house and walks though the front door to find box's all over the living room floor.

"Mom,mom where are you?"gabby asks

"I am in the kitchen."Inez says

Gabby goes into the kitchen.

"Wheres April and what are all the box's for?"gabby asks

"April is upstairs in her room and I was going to tell you last night but you were at Troy's...we are moving."

"Where are we moving?"gabby asks shocked

"To twenty-seven park street."

"Twenty seven park street,thats were troy lives."

She begins to cry and runs up to her room.

"Honey whats wrong?"she asks

She wonders up is going on so she calls Mrs. Bolton.

"Hello,Mrs. Bolton speaking."

"Yes, Mrs. Bolton,it is Inez Gabby's mom,i just have one question."

"Yes about what?"

"It is about gabby,when she came home I told her we were moving next to you and she cried,did something happened between gabby and troy."Inez asks

"Yeah I know you are moving,i did not tell troy yet,but yes something did happen between them,troy broke up with her because she kissed his friend Joe or something."

"Oh,ok well I guess I will see you tomorrow at the house."

"Wait I almost forgot,is it ok if you and your family come to dinner tomorrow at our house?"Mrs. Bolton asks

"Yeah ok,that would be fun,ok well I am going to finish putting stuff in the truck and see you guys tomorrow,so bye."Inez said

"Ok,bye."Mrs. Bolton said before hanging up

Inez hangs up and goes up stares to check on gabby.

"Honey,come on you have to pack we are going tomorrow to the new house and moving in."Inez says

"Fine,but I do not want to."gabby says getting up from her bed.

Three hours later and gabby is done putting stuff in the boxes she has and now it is 5:00 in the afternoon.

Gabby gets up from relaxing on her bad and goes to visit April.

"Hey April."gabby says walking into her room

"Hey gabby." April says

"Whats up?"gabby asks

"Nothing,so how are you and troy doing?"April asks

"Oh,not so good,we broke up."

"What,why."April asks shocked

"Oh,it's a long story and we don't have time lets go eat dinner."gabby said trying to get off the subject.

"Ok."

April and gabby go down stares to the dinning room and eat dinner with there mom,and when they are done and now it is 8:30 and they decide to go to bed because it is late and they have to wake up early in the morning.

"Wake up gabby we are moving."April says jumping up and down on gabby bed.

"I'm up,I'm up,stop jumping on me."gabby says

"Come on we are leaving soon."April says getting of of gabby bed and walking down stares.

Gabby gets up,gets dressed and goes down stares to find April and Gabby's mom waiting for her in the car.

20 minutes later they are at there new house.

"Come on guys let's start moving things into the house."Inez says

They start moving stuff in and out of the house.

WITH THE BOLTONS,NEXT DOOR.

"Troy go help the new neighbors." Mrs. Bolton says to troy

"Who are they?"troy asks

"There the Montez's."

"No way,i am not going to help her. I do not even want to see her any more."troy says

"Well that is going to be hard because we are having them over for dinner tonight."

"What."

"Honey,just go help her she has a lot on her plate,with you breaking up with her and the moving." Mrs. Bolton says'

"Fine."troy said before getting up and walking over to there house to see gabby struggling with the last box in the truck,so he runs over to help her.

"Whoa hold on let me help you."troy said while helping gabby with the heavy box

"Why would you help me,i thought you never wanted to see me ever again."gabby said

"Well that is going to be hard because we are having you guys over for dinner tonight."troy said while bringing the box to the house.

"I know,my mom told me on the way here."gabby said

Troy drops the box on Gabby's floor of her bed room.

"So this is you new room, it is bigger that the other one."troy said

"Yeah come on you probably have to go back to you house."gabby says

"I don't have to go home I am bored there,so do you want help with unpacking?"troy asks because he does not want to leave,he is starting to like gabby again

"Well I have to unpack all this stuff and then get ready to go over to your house."gabby said

"Is it ok if I help,i am bored at my house."

"Sure,if you want you can start with any box."

Troy picks a box up and looks in side to find Gabby's bra's,underwear,and lingerie.

He takes out one of the pieces of lingerie.

"What do you have this for a special some one."troy says holding it up to show gabby even thought he thinks it's sexy.

She looks over to find troy with her stuff. "Hey,give me that back,i do not need you looking thought this box go get another one."gabby says

"Ok."

Three and a half hors later gabby and troy are done now and both laying on the bed together.

"So how is the hot tub?"gabby asks

"It is fun,you should bring you bathing suit and we can go in tonight."troy says

"Oh,that reminds me I have to get dressed,cause we head over to you place in a couple on minutes."

"Yeah,i guess I should go to and get dress so bye."troy says

"Bye."gabby says

Gabby is asking her self.

"Ok,what should I wear tonight?"

"Should I wear,a dress or shorts...shorts with a plain light blue shirt."

She gets dress,puts some extra clothes and her bathing suit in a bag and goes down stares to find her mom and April waiting for her.

"Come on lets go."Inez says

They go to the Bolton place and knock on the door and Mrs. Bolton answers.

"Hello Ines,gabby and April come on in.

They go in and lead them to the dinning room.

"You guys can sit here,gabby is it ok if I asks you to go get troy and tell him it is dinner." Mrs. Bolton says

"Yes,i will."gabby says

She gets up from her chair and walks up the stares and into troys room to find him sleeping.

She goes over to him and kisses him softly on the lips because she knows that always wakes him up.

He opens his eyes to find gabby standing over him.

"Hey,whats up?"troy says

"Come on it is time to eat dinner."gabby says

"Ok,but hold on sit on my bed I have to asks you something."troy says

She goes over and sits on the side of his bed.

"Is it ok if we get back together I can not handle it around if you are not here to stay with me. Even thought it has only like a day I need you back,i miss you and I could not stop thinking about you."

When gabby heard him say all that she began to cry.

"Oh, troy that is so sweet and yes I will get back together with you. I missed you to."gabby said

"Thank you baby,i love you,so come on lets go eat."troy said

They walk down stares hand in hand.

"Hey troy."April says before she notices they are hand in hand

"You guys are back together."April says surprised,getting off her chair and running over to troy to hug him.

"You guys are back together."Inez and Mrs. Bolton said

"Yes."troy and gabby said

"Come on guys it is time to eat."Mrs. Bolton says

Hour later they are done eating and now are talking.

"Mom is it ok if me and gabby are excused from the table?"troy asks

"Yes."she says

Troy and gabby get up from the table and walk up to his room.

"Ok,so do you want to change here or go in the bathroom?"troy asks

"I will change here."

"Ok,i will go in the bathroom then."troy says walking out the door of his room.

Three minutes later troy goes back to his room to see gabby in her bathing suite,crying on his bed.

"Baby,whats wrong?"troy asks going over to his bed

She looks up at him "I am so fat,i look like a whale in this suit."gabby says crying

"No you don't you are beautiful."troy says trying to make her feel better about herself

"No,i am ugly and fat."gabby says mumbling into the pillow.

Picking her up like a baby and carrying her down to the dinning room. "Come on lets ask them."

"What is wrong gabby?"Inez and Mrs. And Mr. Bolton ask

Letting her down on her feet. "Gabby thinks she fat."troy says

"Gabby you are not fat,you are a pretty girl." Mrs. Bolton says

"Yeah shes right baby,you are not fat."Inez says

"Ok,thanks guys,we will be out back if you need us."gabby says

"Ok."Mrs. Bolton says

They go out back to the hot tub.

"You can go in first."troy says

Gabby gets in and then troy.

"Awww,this is so nice."gabby says

"I know."

Troy leans over,grabs Gabby's waist and pulls her into his lap.

"What was that for?"gabby asks

"To set you up for this."he says before leaning in and kissing gabby

They pull away and gabby laughs.

"I love you troy."gabby says smiling

"I love you too."troy says smiling back at gabby

They continue kissing for 20 minutes until someone comes up to them.

It is Mr. And Mrs. Bolton,Inez and April

"Umm excuse love birds."Mrs. Bolton says

They pull apart and look at them.

"Come on gabby we have to go,April is tired and I am to." Inez says

"But mom why I am spending time with troy can't I just sleep over."gabby says

"Just let her sleep over it is ok with me and besides you guys did not even have dessert yet."Mrs. Bolton says

"Ok."Inez says

They all go back inside and leave gabby,troy and Mr. Bolton outside.

"Troy I have to talk to you about something in private?"Mr. Bolton says

He brings troy to were gabby can not hear.

"What dad?"

"Don't go to far with gabby because if you do you could get her pregnant and I do not think her mom would like that at all."

"Dad I know,i would not do that unless we were ready."

"Ok,i was just making sure."

"Ok dad you can leave and I can go back to my girlfriend."

"Ok."

Troy's dad leaves and he goes back to gabby.

"What did your dad want?"gabby asks

"Nothing,he told me not to go so far with you and I told him that I would never do that to you unless we were both ready."troy says

"Oh,i have a question?"

"Yeah,gabby."

"Do you ever really you know wanna "do it" because I would not want to hold you back."gabby says

"I don't know,i am not going to do it unless you were ready."troy says

"Well lets not worry about it,we can talk about it tonight before bed."gabby says

"Yeah,your right,lets talk about it tonight and just enjoy the hot tub and mother nature."troy says

"Ok."gabby says laying her head on troys shoulder and watching the stars.

Two hours later.

"Come on guys it's late,get in here."Mrs. Bolton says

"Ok,will be right in."troy says

Troy and gabby get out of the hot tub and go inside the house.

"Gabby your mom left an hour ago,she gave me the key so here,she said to go over and get your clothes to sleep tonight,but it is dark out so troy go with her."Mrs. Bolton said taking the key off the counter and giving it to gabby.

"Ok,come on lets go change and go to your house."troy said

Troy and gabby get changed and walk over to Gabby's house.

IN GABBY'S ROOM

"Ok,what should I take?"gabby asks troy

"Umm,i know what you should bring."troy says smiling and going over to Gabby's underwear draw and taking out a piece of lingerie.

"Troy your a sick boy."gabby says

"No,i am not,you take that back."troy says picking gabby up by her waist.

He carries her over to the bed and lays her on the bed and begins to tickle her.

"Stop troy don't."gabby screams

"Say the magic words and I will stop and let you go."troy says

Laughing "Ok,fine,troy is the sexiest,hottest,and funniest boyfriend I have every had."gabby says

Stops tickling her "Now was it that hard."troy says

"Come on I have to finish packing and get out of here,i do not want to wake up my family."gabby whispers to troy

They put stuff in a bag and go back to Troy's.

"Ok mom we will be upstairs."troy said

"Ok honey"his mom says

UP STARES WITH TROY AND GABBY.

"Ok,what do you want to do?"gabby asks troy

Sits on the bed next to gabby "I don't know,we can not talk about you know what,because my parents will hear."troy says

"I know."

DOWN STARES WITH TROY'S PARENTS.

Mr. Bolton goes over to his wife.

"I don't think troy and gabby should be up stares alone."Mr. Bolton said

"Yeah I know,but they are growing up. They love each other,they wouldn't do stuff to risky." Mrs. Bolton says

"Yeah but still we should go check on them."Mrs. Bolton says

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton sneak up the stares and tip toe over to troys room to hear...


	11. Chapter 11

**(IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY THEY ARE NOT IN SCHOOL THESE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS,IT IS BECAUSE THE PRINCIPAL TOLD THE FOUR OF THEM TO TAKE A REST FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS FROM THE INSIDENT THE OTHER DAY WITH GABBY AND THE GUY.)**

BACK TO THE STORY.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton sneak up the stares and tip toe over to troys room to hear giggling from Gabriella.

"Troy stop it."gabby says

Troy's parents burst thought the door to find troy tickling gabby.

"Oh my god."gabby says shocked

Troy and gabby get off his bed and go over to his parents and help them up.

"Mom,dad what were you doing out there."troy says

"Nothing."they said

"You guys thought we were have sex,i can not believe after I told you I would never do that to gabby you guys justs ignored me. I can not believe you."troy says pissed off at his parents

"Honey,we were just worried about you guys."Mrs. Bolton said

"Yeah,well next time try to listen to me next time I tell you something."troy says getting red from anger

"Baby,just sit down on the bed and relax."gabby says resting her hand on Troy's muscular shoulder and pushing him down to sit on the bed.

"Were sorry son,we will try to listen and trust you when you say something."Mr. Bolton says

"Thank you mom and dad."troy said

"Well were going to bed hunny."Mrs. Bolton says

"Ok mom."troy said before his parents leaving and going to there room

"Come on troy let's go to bed."gabby said as she went over to her bag of clothes and took out her pajamas.

She turned around,her back facing troy towards the closet and took off her shirt to put on her pajama shirt.

Troy seen what she was doing and quietly got off the bed and walked over to gabby and put his arms around her waist.

"Why are you so shy to change in front of me,it is not like I have not seen your body before."troy said

"I don't know,i just never liked to change in front of people."

"But i am your boy friend."troy said with a sad face

Moving her boy friends hand off of her waist,pulling her shirt down and picking up her pajama pants from the floor.

"Baby I am sorry but it is just the way I always changed I front of people."she said putting her pants on and turning around.

"I understand."

"If it will make you feel better next time I go to change I will try not to be so scare."gabby said smiling

"Ok,thank you baby,i love you"troy said pecking gabby on the lips

"Come on it is late and I am tired,i will take a shower in the morning."gabby said

"Yeah me to,oh that reminds me do you want to go ice skating tomorrow because it is our last day before we have to go back to school and because no body is going to be home."troy said getting off the corner of the mantras and walking over to his side of the bed.

"Ok sure."gabby said getting in bed next to troy

"Good night."troy said before giving gabby a kiss and falling asleep

THE NEXT DAY

Gabby wakes up before troy and decided to go and take her shower in peace because there was no one there beside her in troy.

When troy hears the water go on he decides to go in there and surprise her.

He walks into the bathroom.

"Troy I know you are there."gabby says

"How the hell did you know that?"troy says

"I know every thing."poking her head out of the shower,grabbing Troy's arm and pulling him in the shower

"Hey what are you doing,i still have my clothes on."troy said

Gabby didn't care that troy was all wet she just had this feeling in her body that wanted Troy's muscular body on her and his arms around her petite body. Turned the watter off and wrapped her arms around his neck and laded soft kisses all over his mouth. Slowly sliding her hands down his chest to his shirt to take it off,which she did. Troy know what she was doing so he want along with it,he took her hand and leaded her to his bed which they fell on to. Before they both know it they where at it.

HOUR LATER

In troys bed,gabby and troy are laying next to each other naked,The door bell rings,troy looks over at gabby to see her sleeping,Troy slowly gets out of bed trying not to wake up gabby,finds his shirt,boxer,and shorts and puts them on and runs down the stares.

Opens the door to find chad standing there.

"Hey dude,whats up?"chad asks

"Nothing,why are you here?"troy asks rubbing the sleepy from his eyes

"Cause,i was bored at my house. So what do you want to do. Oh I know lets go play wii."chad says running up the stares

"No,chad don't."troy says running after him

Chad opens the door to find a sleeping Gabriella naked with a blanket over her. Troy slowly walks over to chad.

"Dude,did you guys do what I think you guys did."chad says with a shocked look on his face.

Troy nods

"Did you guys use protection?"chad asks

"No and that is why I am scared that I might have gotten her pregnant,her and my parents are going to kill me if she is."

"Chad,i think I should tell her what we did because if I wait for the last minute I think she will get mad."troy said walking into his room and over to gabby

Chad follows him.

"Gabby wake up."troy says nudging her

Her eyes flutter open to see chad and troy standing over her,she looks down to see herself naked.

She looks back up at troy "Troy what happened here?"gabby asks

"Umm baby we had sex."troy said

Shocked "Did we at least do it safe."gabby says with tears forming in her eyes

"No,but if you are pregnant I will stay with you forever and support you and our baby."troy said holding Gabby's hand with tears forming in his eyes too.

Pulls her hand away"If my mom find this out she is going to kill me."

"I know baby,but we will help each other."troy says

"But if my mom finds out she will kick me out of the house."gabby says crying her eyes out

"Hun,it's ok,i will help you get through it all,but first you have to find out if you are really pregnant,do you have a test?"troy asks

"Yes,it is in my bag,but I can not get out of bed,i am umm naked and chad is standing right there."gabby said pointing to chad

"It's ok,i will just be down stares if you need me,i need some thing to eat."chad says walking to Troy's bed room door.

Gabby gets out of bed and grabs Troy's shirt and her underpants and puts them on. She grabs the pregnancy test out of her purse and runs to the bathroom.

Two minutes later,gabby comes out of the bathroom crying.

"Baby what did it say?"troy asks

"It says...


	12. Chapter 12

"Baby what did it say?"troy asks

"It's positive,i'm PREGNANT."gabby said falling to her knees in tears

Running over to gabby "Baby it's ok,we will get through this and I will help you with every second."troy said

"I know but what about my mom,she will kick me out of the house when she finds out."

"Mine will too but will find a way out of it baby I promise."troy said holding gabby in his arms

They heard a door open down staries and went to look.

"Oh hey kids."Mr. And Mrs. Bolton said walking in the front door

"Hey mom."troy said

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Bolton."gabby said

"Hey."chad said

"yo dude,i got to go home."chad whispered to troy

"Ok dude bye."troy said before chad walked out the front door

"Gabs do you want me to tell them now or have you mom over and tell them later."troy whisper to gabby

"Let's do it later."

"Ok let me go ask my parents."

IN THE KITCHEN WITH GABBY,TROY,MR.AND MRS. BOLTON

"Mom,dad is it ok if we have Gabby's mom come over tonight for dinner."troy asked

"Yeah sure,but why hunny."Mrs. Bolton asks

"Oh because.."troy said but gabby interrupted him

"Oh no reason,just because,well we will be up in Troy's room if you need us."gabby said a little nervous but trying to hide it "Come on troy."gabby said walking up to Troy's room

IN HIS ROOM

"What happened down there?"troy asks gabby who was locking his bed room door

"I know,i just didn't want to just make some thing up then they might get suspicious. I am going to call my mom and tell her to come over here at like five thirty."gabby said picking up her phone up from Troy's side night table

Five minutes later gabby is off the phone with her mom.

"Ok she is coming right after work."gabby says yo troy

Three hours later some one rings there front door bell.

"Hello,Miss. Montez."troy said opening the door for Gabby's mom

"Hello troy." Inez said giving troy a kiss on the cheek

"Hi mom."gabby said

"Hi baby."

"So kids what did y..."Inez was going to ask

"Hello."Mr. And Mrs. Bolton said walking into the room and putting food on the table

"Hello Lucille,jack."

Hour later they are all sitting at the dinner table.

"So kids why did you get us all together?"Mrs. Bolton asks

"Well umm me and gabby have an announcement."troy said looking over at gabby who grabbed his hand and was squeezing it "This morning me and gabby kind of had umm sex."

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and Inez were shocked They looked back and forth from gabby to troy.

"And she took a pregnancy test and it was..."looking over at Gabriella who has tears in her eye. "Positive."troy said pulling his hand away from gabby and laying his head into them while a tear trickled down his cheek.

Still in shock "So you mean you guy's didn't use protection."Mr. Bolton says

Shaking his head "No dad we forgot."troy said

"You forgot troy,you can't forget the most important thing before actually doing it. Now look what you did you got the girl pregnant."Mr. Bolton said getting up from his car mad and walking out side to the back yard

"Gabriella Montez how could you do some thing so stupid. Get your self pregnant by some guy."Inez said angry

"Mom he not some guy he is my boy friend and I love him. Did you ever think to use protection before you had me or April."gabby said getting teary

"Me and your father planed it all out before we had you or April." standing up and walking over to gabby. Slaps her "And don't ever bring your father into this. If he was still alive he would kill you and that so called boy friend of yours. You are not allowed to come back into my house until you have that baby removed."Inez said walking to the bathroom mad

Mrs. Bolton looks at troy and gabby who are in tears "Kids if it would make you feel better I am happy you guys want to start a family. If you want help I can get you a house cheap and you guys can start your family there.

Both looking up at her

"You would mom?"troy asks

"Yes,i know how it feels having your first child and having your parents yell at you."

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton but I don't know what to do. If I keep the baby my mom will kill me and never want to see me,but if I kill it I will never know how it really feels to be a mom."gabby says rubbing her soon to be baby

"Well I will tell you some thing what ever anyone tells you don't kill it. Every thing deserves a chance to live. "Mrs. Bolton says getting up from the table and walking out side to her husband

BACK WITH GABRIELLA AND TROY

Taking her hand "Baby it's ok we will find out a way. My mom is right we are not killing the baby. She said she would help us out if we ever needed any thing."troy said

"I know."gabby said resting her head out Troy's shoulder

WITH MR. AND MRS. BOLTON OUTSIDE

"Jack why are you doing this to them."Mrs. Bolton asks

"I don't know,it is just shocking. I can not believe me son got some girl pregnant."Mr. Bolton said

"That is the whole reason. She is not just some girl. She is Troy's girl friend and if he didn't want her to be pregnant then do think he would have used protection and he would have stayed with her after he found out she was pregnant. He loves her."Lucille said walking over to jack

"Well I guess your right. They are the perfect couple. Well I guess we will help them. But what do we do about Misses Montez,she is still mad at Gabriella."

"Don't worry I will go talk her."Lucille said walking inside with jack to find no Gabriella and troy

Mrs. Bolton went to go talk to Misses Montez and Mr. Bolton went to go find troy and Gabriella.

WITH MR. BOTLON TRYING TO FIND GABBY AND TROY

Mr. Bolton is listening through troy and Gabby's door.

In Troy's room with gabby and troy.

"Troy I don't want to have an abortion."gabby said

"Baby,i will not let you have an abortion,like my mom said every thing deserves a chance to live."troy said

Mr. Bolton slowly turns Troy's bedroom door knob and opens it.

"Hey kids."Mr. Bolton sayed walking into Troy's room

"Dad please tell gabby to keep the baby."troy said

"That is what I came here for. Gabby don't have an abortion. It is an amazing thing having a child around the house. I am glad of you guys deciding to have the baby. You will love us in a couple of months for telling you to keeping the baby."Mr. Bolton said about to walk out of the room

"But wait what do I do about my mom and a place to stay,and money."gabby said

"Don't worry Mrs. Bolton is talking to your mom and we will worry about that stuff when it comes to needing them."Mr. Bolton said walking out of Troy's room.

_**(I know I might be a pain but I am going to start asking for reviews because my last 4 stories no one has never reviewed so I am not making any more stories until I get at least 5 reviews.)**_


	13. Chapter 13

With Mrs. Bolton and Misses Montez.

"Miss Montez you can not stay mad at Gabriella. Her and troy would have never had sex if they did not love each other."Mrs. Bolton said

"Yeah but she is still young,she has many more things to accomplish but she can not do them if she has to have a baby hanging around. Having a kid is a lot of work. You have to stay with them and watch them 24/7. Who is going to watch the kid if gabby and troy have school and we have work."misses Montez says

"Well then I will quite my job and stay with the baby all I want is to gabby and troy to have this baby and love it but if you can not understand that all gabby wants is for the baby to live happy but she can not do that if she is worried about you being mad at her."Mrs. Bolton said walking up to Troy's room mad with Misses Montez following her and Mr. Bolton because he is worried and confused about what is going on

IN TROY'S ROOM

"Mom,Mrs. And Mr. Bolton whats going on?"gabby asks

"Come on gabby where going home and tomorrow I don't care about school you are going to go to the hospital and getting that mistake out of you."Misses Montez said grabbing Gabby's arm

Pulling back "No mom,my baby is not a mistake and I don't care what you say I am not killing it and if I can't come home I will just stay with troy ."gabby said crying

"Fine then I will go get your stuff that you will need it if you are going to live with that sperm droner."Misses Montez said walking out of Troy's room and going home

"Mrs. Bolton is it ok if I stay here for a couple of days."gabby asks Troy's mom

"Yes but how about you get through this week of school and then I will try to find a house for you two move into."Mrs. Bolton

"Ok sure that sounds good."gabby said

Misses Montez came over and dropped off Gabby's stuff then left now gabby and troy are sleeping.

THURSDAY

Gabby and troy wake up,get dressed and troy drives him and gabby to school.

AT SCHOOL

Taylor came up to gabby who was at her locker.

"So did you do anything good over the days we had off?"Taylor asks

"Well yeah."gabby sayed nervous

"Well what was it?"

"Umm."gabby said grabbing Taylor's arm and dragging her to the bathroom

IN THE BATHROOM

"Well me and troy kind of.......umm I'm pregnant."gabby whispered to Taylor

"YOUR PREGNANT."Taylor yelled

Covering Taylor's mouth "Why not just shout it to the world."gabby said being sarcastic

"Your pregnant."Taylor said in a normal voice

"Well we......"gabby got interrupted by the bell "Come over to Troy's house after school and I will talk to you then and bring chad too."gabby said walking out of the girl's bathroom and to her first class

The day went by fast for Gabriella but during a couple of classes she was feeling a bit sick.

AT TROY'S HOME WITH TROY,GABRIELLA,CHAD AND TAYLOR.

"So wait your pregnant with Troy's baby."Taylor said

"Yes tay for the 6th time all ready."gabby said

"Sorry."tay said

"But wait what did your mom say about all this?"chad asked Gabriella

"She kicked me out of the house and now I am living here until Troy's mom finds us a house."

"So you guys are going to live together?"chad asks

"Yes dude. Now can we get off this subject and just do some thing else."troy said

For the rest of the afternoon the gang watched movie. By the end of it gabby was snuggled under Troy's arm sleeping.

"Dude me and tay are leaving,we will see you two tomorrow in school."chad said getting up from the couch

"Ok guys."troy said

Chad and tay left.

Two hours after chad and tay left Troy's parents came home and had dinner with troy and gabby. When they were done troy and gabby went up staries to Troy's room and fell asleep in his bed.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL IN SCIENCE CLASS THERE LAST PERIODE OF THE DAY

"Ok students today all of you are going to be assigned a baby for a project. I want you guys to get a partner and then I will explain the rest of the project."Mrs. MacDonald said to her students

Chad goes with tay and troy goes with gabby.

"This will be a great way to learn how to have a family."gabby says rubbing her bump

"Yeah." troy said not so excited

"What's wrong troy,why do you sound like you do not want to do this project."gabby says holding Troy's hand

"I don't know because what happens if we do poorly on this project I will look like a horrible father when the baby comes."

"No you wont and I don't care what grade we get on the project,i know you will be a awesome father,you are already a awesome boy friend."hugging troy

They got there baby's and the teacher explained the project to them. The bell rang and they all left.

AT TROY'S HOUSE

"So what do we have to do with the baby."troy asks

"Well it's a girl so we have to give it a name. How about Amy. "gabby sayed holding the fake plastic baby in her arms.

"Yeah I like the name Amy to. What are we going to call the real baby when it does come."troy asks

"Well I have to wait two more weeks before they baby actually starts to grow and the doctor can actually see some thing. Your mom has scheduled me an appointment with the doctor in 4 weeks."

"How come no one told he this. Is any one even going to go with you."

"Yes,your mom and you are coming with me."

"Oh ok."

"So we have to take care of this baby for 2 weeks."troy says

"Yes,the rules for the project is we have to feed it,change it, and take care of it."gabby says reading off of the rubric there teacher gave them

"This is going to be hard."troy sighed

"Troy I have a question."gabby said worried

"WHAT?"troy yelled

"DO'N'T YELL AT ME."gabby yelled back

All the yelling made the fake baby cry.

"Look what happened,you made it cry."troy said mad

"Me,no you did I............."gabby stopped in shock

Worried "What's wrong gabby?"troy asks worried

"I..i...it kicked."she said laying her hand over where the baby kicked

"Feel it troy,give me your hand."

Gabby took his hand and layed it softly on the spot of her belly where the baby kicked.

"You feel it."

Troy nods with a big smile on his face.

Troy's mom and dad walk through the front door and see Troy's hand on Gabby's stomach.

"Mom,dad come here quick."troy said

"Why what's wrong." Lucille said rushing over to the side of the couch where troy and gabby are

"Feel right here."gabby said pointing to where the baby kicked

"I don't fee.......oh."Lucille said with tears forming in her eyes

"Gabriella I am so happy for you." Jack said

"Thank you."

"And if there is any thing you need we are always happy to help." Lucille said

"Mom there is,did you find us a house to live in yet."troy said

"Troy don't say it like that."gabby said slapping troy on the arm

"Well to answer your question,no I did not. These past couple of days I have been busy but I promise I will look." Lucille said walking into the kitchen

"Son whats that."jack said pointing to the fake plastic baby

"Oh it's some stupid project we have to do for school."troy said

Slaps him a cross the face hard "Are you going to think the same thing when the baby comes."gabby said only because of the pregnancy mood swings

Grabs her wrist hard "Don't ever slap me again."

"Troy relax it's only the mood swings."jack says trying to control him

Troy pushes gabby down on the couch.

"Troy get off of me you are going to hurt the baby."gabby says scared

"I don't care,that thing was an accident."

Gabby heard those words come out of his mouth and she was shocked.

"Gabby thats not what I meant."

"Oh yeah I think that is what you said."gabby sayed getting off of the couch and running up to Troy's room and locking the door

Rests his head in his hands "What did I do."

"Son just let her relax and cool down then go see how she is,i have to go help your mom in the kitchen."jack sayed walking into the kitchen

UP STAIRES IN TROY'S ROOM WITH GABBY

On the phone with Taylor. Crying. "Hey tay."

"Gabby whats wrong."

"Can you come over here I need some one to talk to."gabby sayed still crying

"Yes I will be there in 5 minutes."tay said before hanging up

Five minutes later there is a knock on the door.

Mrs. Bolton answers it. "Hello,Taylor are you looking for gabby."

"Yes Mrs. Bolton."

"Ok she is in Troy's room."

"Ok thank you."

She is about to walk up the staries but gets stopped by troy.

"Taylor help me."troy asks

"Why whats wrong."

"I kind of told gabby that the baby was an accident."

"Oh troy why."tay sayed before running up stairs to comfort gabby

Taylor knocks on the door.

"Gabby it's tay can I come in."

"Sure the doors open."

Taylor enters with troy behind her.

Notices troy "Get out of this room you jack ass."gabby sayed starting to cry.

"Gabby just let him explain."tay said

"Fine."

"Gabby I am really sorry for what I said, I did not mean it."troy sayed

"Troy you sayed that our baby was an accident. Some thing like that does not just slip out."gabby said getting up from the bed and troy walks over to her

"If you still think that our baby is an accident then I do not want you to be with the baby when it is born."gabby says straight to troys face

Falls on the bed "Gabby but I don't think the baby is an accident and I do want to be here when it's born. I love our baby."troy says with tears forming in his eyes

"Wel......"Taylor stops gabby

"Gabby let me talk to you out in the hall for a second."tay says walking out in the hall with gabby behind her

OUT IN THE HALL

"Gabby I think he is telling the truth. He really loves the baby and he really loves."tay says trying to get that through her head

"But Taylor he called the thing we made together and accident."

"Yes gabs I know and he feels really bad about it,but you have to except that he love you and you have to trust him."tay says walking back inside to talk to troy.

Gabby walks into the room behind tay,walks over to troy and just stands in front of him.

Gabby leans down in front of troy and kisses him.

"Troy I love you so much ."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you baby. I forgotten about the mood swings."

"It's ok."gabby says getting up and helping troy up too

Taylor went home and gabby was taking care of the fake baby.

Troy comes up behind gabby who is on Troy's bed with the baby.

"You are going to be a great mom when the baby does finally come."troy said sitting on the edge of the bed next to gabby

"I hope so. I want the baby to have a great life."

"Yeah,well let's get to bed. So we have to bring the baby to class tomorrow."troy said getting under the covers

Lays the baby down on a blanket near the bed. "Yeah."gabby said getting under the blanket with troy

Wrap's her arms around Troy's neck and kisses him "Good night troy."

Returns the kiss"Good night baby."troy said shutting the light off

THE NEXT DAY

At school.

Walking in the hall with tay.

"So gabs how's the baby?"tay asks

"He or she is good,i am starting to feel sick a lot more and it is hard to fall asleep but I don't care I can not wait till he or she is born."gabby said looking down at her flat belly.

"When do you find out about the gender."

Checks her planner "Tomorrow,troy and his mom are coming with me."

"Oh cool."

Tay and gabby go to class.

The whole day went by miserable for gabby. With throwing up in almost every class.

AT TROY'S HOUSE.

Gabby is laying down on the couch with a headache.

"Don't worry I called my mom and she will be home soon because I do not want to give you any thing that might harm the baby."troy said walking into the living room

Holding her hand to her head "Ok."

Troy goes over to the side of gabby and squats down.

"I'm sorry."troy said

"Why?"gabby asks

"If I would have used a condom then we would not be like this now."

"Troy it's ok,i am kind of glad you didn't use one because I always wanted a baby."

"Well I am going to go start home work I will be down later."

"Ok."

20 minutes later.

Troy's mom is already there helping gabby.

"Here drink this." Lucille said coming into the living room with a hot cup of tea

"I don't know whats wrong with me."gabby said crying

"Hunny there is nothing wrong with you,it is just the baby. While it is growing inside of you,you might feel a little sick. That is the same way I felt when troy was born."

"Oh."

"Ok,i am going back to work,remember gabby we have a meeting with Dr. Murphy tomorrow."

"Will she be able to find out the gender too."

"I think so but I am not sure. Ok well bye Gabriella."

"Bye Mrs. Bolton."

After 10 minutes of being bored.

"TROY CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE."gabby yelled up to troy

"Ok."

Troy runs down staires.

"Whats wrong?"troy asks worried

"I want some vanilla ice cream with sprinkles,gummy bears,whipped cream,and crushed up ores."gabby said in a cute baby look

"You were just feeling sick like 15 minutes ago,how do you want vanilla ice cream?"

"I WANT ICE CREAM."gabby yells

"Ok fine."troy said walking into the kitchen

Gabby picks up the fake baby and cradles it in her arms.

Troy walks in "When is that project due any ways?"

"Umm I think Monday."

"Oh."troy said sitting down next to gabby on the couch.

"Here you go."her said handing her,her ice cream

"Thank you troy."gabby said before kissing troy on the cheek

"So what kind of names do you want to chose when we find out the baby's gender?"troy asks

"I don't know,go get your lap top up staires and lets go look some up."

"Ok be right back."troy said getting up from the chair

Before he walks away gabby gives him a light slap on his butt which causes him to turn around to see Gabriella smiling her flirtatious smile.

Troy comes down 5 minutes later with his lap top.

He sits on the couch next to gabby and turns the computer on.

On a website.

"So let's see,girl and boy names."troy says typing it into Google

Looking at the full list of girl names.

"Oh I like Michelle and Jessica for a girl."Gabriella says pointing to the two names on the screen

" Cool names,but I like Andrew and Daniel for by names."troy said pointing to his favorite names

"Cool."

For another hour Gabriella and troy kept tossing girl and boy names back and forth.

**What will happen?**

**What name will they choose? (you guys decide.**)


End file.
